Explosive Friendship
by YukiQuin
Summary: A story about Katsuki Bakugou and an OC, slow burn, first part of the story will be back story that runs along the currently aired manga chapters in a summery style with some things slowed down to give more detail till it catches up with stories start line. I hate flashbacks, so imma stary it this way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Updates for this story will be on my profile feel free to check that out. Also, if you didn't know, this site has an app! I love it personally.**

**Also, if you enjoy this story, please do one of the following so that I know you enjoy it, which keeps me writing, thus gets you more chapters.**

**Review/Follow/Favorite**

**Editing done: 3/18/20**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or its character's plot or backstories.**

**OoO**

When quirks first came into being, it all started with a radiant glow coming from a newborn in Qingqing city. Before long, more and more children were born with extraordinary gifts. They were the first generation Quirk users, among the families were adults and teens that were considered Pre gen users, it was as if the appearance of quirks awakened latten bloodlines. These Bloodlines, for example, in Japan, were families such as shrine families and the beast quirk users, they were more than just simple Mutation quirks. In the beginning, these beast quirk users became treated as demons from old. Gifted with long life on top of everything else they were able to do. They stayed within their communities due to the fear they brought even amongst other early quirk users. Japan is just one of those countries that were not only seeping in tradition and culture but also many folklores about Ookami, Kitsune, and the like. It was understandable that people were frightened of the stories of old coming to life.

One of these Demon families were the Wolf demons. The family's head was someone that could stockpile other quirks. He was part of the Pre-Gen members of quirk society. He ruled over his family as the Alpha making sure the line was not only carried on but made to be more robust by bringing in different quirks to blend with the demon quirk. Despite the long lives of these beast quirk users, they were pushed by their Alpha to up their numbers to not only past down their family's quirk but also to have more members to keep them safe.

While at first, most people viewed such things as traditional arraigned marriages, it wasn't long before the world saw the unjustness of these 'quirk marriages' and began putting a stop to them. That didn't stop everyone from doing them, and indeed not the Beast quirk users as they couldn't help but be driven by animal instinct and human greed for more powerful mates and offspring.

After eight generations of quirk users and society coming to an understanding of the many different quirks in the world, only eighty percent of the world's population was born with quirks currently. Over the years, one occupation came to the forefront for those with strong quirks, Being a Hero. The drive to be number one pushed some of the hero's to participate in quirk marriages, such as The Flame Hero Endeavor, making him the prime pick for the head of the wolf family. Even though he was already married to an ice quirk user, Endeavor was asked to be a breeding pair with the heads Granddaughter, one of their strongest beast quirk users. Though that's what Endeavor was told on the relation, he wasn't entirely sure. In exchange for a high sum of money, Endeavor agreed to be the sire for their lines next generation, and so a child was born.

...

"Grandfather, she's lovely, isn't she?" The mother held her child tenderly to her as she beamed up to her grandfather.

"Hm, Admittedly, she is. What would you like to call her?" As the sunset glimmered through the open window, clouding the man in shadow obscuring his face.

"How about utilizing the kanji from 遠吠え (tooboe or howling), using the on'yomi reading and the kanji 月(Tsuki or moon); therefore, her name would be Haitsuki (吠月). Do you think it goes okay with my surname Fuyuka?" (Fuyu 冬 "winter" ka 華 "Flower" Fuyuka, surname, Can be read as Fuyuhana) Still gazing up at her grandfather, she pauses excitedly for his answer.

"It's an excellent name, my dear. It refers to not only her main quirk but also her coloring much as your names do for you." The mothers' grandfather steps forward, taking the baby from her to get a better observation. The mother was happy, allowing it.

"Do you sincerely think so? I was anxious she would look like her sire, Though I respect your selection grandfather, and I know that it is for the good of our family and pack, I still do not like nor trust that so-called Hero" The mother made a face of discomfort at the thought of her daughters' sire.

"He will keep his word and not try and claim her no matter if she is stronger then his wife's' children or not, he wouldn't want that kind of slander on his name though you are correct. She is lucky that she looks just like you, with her white hair and red eyes. While the looks of an albino are desirable here in Japan, she as you were, will be quite sought after amongst the pack, we will do well to protect her from overzealous males should she not present as an alpha.

"Of course, Grandfather."

...

The next few months were peaceful for little Haitsuki, Having a loving mother and pack that looked after her. However, her mother had reacquainted with a man outside the pack and chose to move to America with him. Though her mother looked like a juvenile woman around eighteen to twenty years old, the actuality was she was considerably older than that, her quirk preserving her youthful appearance. Though the man she chose to follow to America was a new expiring hero, only eighteen years of age when they first meet, now thirty-four and established as a hero with more understanding of the world. He understood her age and quirk and excepted her for who she was — loving Haitsuki just as if she were his daughter. He never questioned the secrecy of Haitsuki mothers family since he knew that the Beast Quirk families were closed off to much of the world even in more modern times due to the fear they received at the start of quirks, and with the long life spans, much of them were still living.

It wasn't until Haitsuki turned four, and her quirk stated to manifest that her mother's partner started to ask questions. She could speak in yips and growls just like a wolf, even turn into one, her little white wolf form was amusing for him, coming home from a day of justicing to find Haitsuki and her mother curled up under the table in there beast forms sleeping away. Though she also shifted from a female to a male on more than one occasion. It was more than a surprise for him when he tried to bath Haitsuki, and a few things were differently different.

"Haitsuki-chan time for a bath" He chuckled as he attempted to round her up from her playing.

"EEEE," Haitsuki squealed as she ran from him laughing, darting into her room, flailing her arms around.

"DONT FEAR FOR I AM HERE, TO GIVE YOU A BATH," He said, raising his voice as he ran into Haitsuki room after her, Laughing could be heard from the living room from his partner.

"DADDY MIGHT!" Little Haitsuki yelled as she pounced on him.

"OH NO YOU CAPTURED ME," he yelled dramatically and put himself on the floor so he could pretend to be tackled by Haitsuki, causing the little girl to laugh. A sharp growl could be heard from the living room, and they both looked at each other and flinched as if they had been scolded. "You heard your mother Haitsuki-chan in the bath," He stated.

"kay," Haitsuki ran to the washroom with him right behind her. In the washroom, the water and prep for the tube were started with Haitsuki current favorite scent of bubble bath, with her senses now heightened due to her beast quirk she was sensitive to smell but oddly attracted to anything sugary smelling. Haitsukis' mother had explained to him that sent was essential to their inner beasts. It was how they identified other animals and people and could even tell if someone was related based on scent. Packs tended to intermarry, or as she had called it, mate, this was important because it would trigger an instinctual refusal of anyone to closely related to you. He didn't further question that bit of information. Many things happened among the Beast quirk families that the rest of the world found taboo or unnatural or downright wrong. It wasn't his place to judge.

Looking back at Haitsuki as she screamed 'naked baby' something her mother always said when she got undressed, for reasons unknown to him, and blinked, rubbed his face and then looked back at Haitsuki again.

"HUNNY," he yelled panicked as Haitsuki looked at him, confused with her head cocked to one side.

"What is it? You sound panicked," Haitsuki mother said as she walked into the bathroom. All he did was point dramatically at Haitsuki.

"Oh, look at that, she has a throwback ability" He was speechless, she wasn't at all fazed by the fact that their daughter was now a son. They all had a long talk about the fact that at some point, the family had mixed with another beast family that could shift from male to female as they were a fox based beast family. They had many of the same abilities as the fabled 'Kitsune' of folklore. It popped up now and then but was rare.

Having Haitsuki in public school became even more complicated after that. She presented as an Alpha reasonably quickly after that. Aggression was reasonable, and also some acting out, things that were normal for her growing animal instincts and behaviors were proving too much for her school. This lead to more visits to the American pack in the area. It was upsetting that he wasn't allowed to be there, let alone passed the outer gates.

When Haitsuki was six, she gained the ability to set things on fire. She had to be looking at it. The fire quirk was in her eyes. The manifestation of this ability upset Haitsuki mother, made worse by the fact that while Haitsuki was in her male form, her eyes changed to a teal color. Haitsuki mother had explained to him that both were things she got from her sire. Things she hoped would never happen. Though that didn't make the mother love her child any less, it was upsetting to see this person in her child. She never told him who the person was, only stating that he was someone outside of the beast quirk families that was chosen for his genetics and quirk.

...

The manifestation of more than one quirk made him think of a villain he had a few run-ins with, though to his limited knowledge of the villain, he wasn't from the beast quirk families, though admittedly it was possible given his long life.

Sighing, he sat down next to his partner on the couch in their living room after getting Haitsuki to sleep for the night. He wasn't sure how to ask what he wanted.

"You smell of nervousness," His partner spoke calmly as she turned off the T.V. and gave him her full attention.

"w-well yeah, I need to ask you something but ... I'm not sure how."

"Just be blunt then, it always works for me." Blunt was an understatement sometimes for her. But he couldn't say she was wrong.

"Do you know the Villian All for One?" He said quickly, though he knew she could still hear him with her hearing. He was hoping for her normal curious response to something unknown or new, but instead, she flinched and said nothing. "So you know of him?" she nodded to him and refused to look at him. "Is he why Haitsuki has more than one quirk?"

She looked at me then and cocked her head as if debating what to say. "almost all Beast quirk users have more then one quirk. I, myself, have more than one. My Beast quirk is, of course, my main quirk, but my second one analysis, it's the ability to know a quirk once I look at the person as well as the quirk's current power level and weaknesses. I also have a quirk called poison tongue though it only comes out when in my beast form."

He sat there studying her a moment. He didn't know about her other quirks, though he supposed he also never inquired. It was then he decided that he wasn't going to question further about all for one and trust that while it was apparent, she knows of him they weren't connected. He was choosing to tell her about One for All. A full explanation, and the fact that he was quirkless without it. He wanted to go back to Japan soon as there were rumors of All for One rearing his ugly head again. They decided that he would go and investigate and take care of things in Japan, and they would stay in America where it would be safer for them. They also decided to finally fill out marriage paperwork so that Haitsuki would always be protected should something happen to either one of them.

The next year was meet with hardship due to being injured in his fight with All for One. Before he could fully heal news had arrived for him calling for him to go home to America right away, his wife had passed on in a villain attack. She had been trying to protect Haitsuki and got caught in the crossfire. Against orders from the doctors in Japan, he left right away and got Haitsuki taken care of.

...

They had her funeral in Japan at her family's estates. They had a particular place on the families' land where they buried their loved ones. It was during her funeral that he found out that her family had been visiting not only her but Haitsuki in America frequently. It was also where he discovered that his wife had an adult son—apparently, a second-generation quick user, making his wife's son even older than him. According to Kiba (キバ), Her son, He had a different Sire to Haitsuki. His father was another member of the pack, though he didn't elaborate beyond that. Haitsuki kept asking for grandpa to which everyone told her that he was greaving and couldn't leave his home. He didn't ask too many questions as he knew that just being passed, the main gate was a lot.

They spent a few months in Japan, but Haitsuki was moved back to America, where she was mainly taken care of by the American pack so that he could still be a hero in not only America but in Japan. They would be the best protection for Haitsuki when he wasn't around. If only he could have realized that it was the worst mistake he could have made. In trying to keep her a secret from the world so she wouldn't be a target as well, making sure she was always watched and taken care of by people that would understand her qurik, he inevitably put her right into the hands of people that could hurt her. But as they say, hindsight is twenty-twenty, how could he have known that While he was training his successor for One for All, and being a teacher at U.A. for the three years his successor was there, Haitsuki went through the most trauma she every would experience in her young life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Updates for this story will be on my profile feel free to check that out. Also, if you didn't know, this site has an app! I love it personally.**

**Also, if you enjoy this story, please do one of the following so that I know you enjoy it, which keeps me writing, thus gets you more chapters.**

**Review/Follow/Favorite**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or its characters' plot or backstories.**

**Editing done: 3/18/20**

**OoO**

Haitsuki laid back on her bed, gawking up at her ceiling. Her father had sent her home to America not long after her mother's funeral. She wasn't abandoned, however, since her father made sure that she had the American pack. Plus, she understands her family in Japan will visit her often. Huffing Haitsuki sat up and stared at her suitcase for a lengthy moment allowing her eyes to focus and unfocus a few times before sliding to the floor from her bed so she could pull it over. As she opened her suitcase, she took in a big whiff through her nose. Her case was filled with various scents of her family. However, best of all was the scent of her grandfather. He didn't attend the funeral. He told Hatsuki that he and her father didn't get along because they regarded him as a villain and that his injury was from her father. It perturbed Haitsuki to see her grandfather hooked up to all kinds of tubes and machines, but she also surmised that this was just how things were. The Heros went after Villians no matter what the crime even if it wasn't wrong, but the people that made the laws for everyone outside her pack said it was — dooming those people with the description. Her grandfather told her to never speak of him, keeping it a secret for her safety, and so her father wouldn't be put in a tight spot. After all, how would that look? The symbol of peace and the number one Hero married the granddaughter of the person that was deemed the number one villain.

Haitsuki sighed as she started to put away her clothes and other items that were in her suitcase. Taking her task slowly, she couldn't help but worry about her father. He was such a trusting person. Childish. How was he supposed to service in Japan all alone? Sure she was still young, only seven years old, but her mother thought her a lot before she passed away, and she could always learn more things.

As she finished up, her room swelled with a dark purple mist before a portal appeared. Haitsuki wasn't afraid at all. She knows that it was just Kuro, Her grandfather had taken in an older child a while ago, and this was how she got to spend time with him at her grandfather's request. His name was Shimura Tenko. He had messy pale grayish hair, red eyes, and her sensitive nose always smelled death on him. Haitsuki wasn't sure if that was just the scent his qurik gave off or if that was just him. Either way, it made her nose wrinkle a bit each time she saw him. As far as she knew, from talking to him, he had a sister but didn't know if she was older or younger. He never spoke about his parents either. He did call her grandfather, Father, or Master. He was fourteen if she remembered correctly. He'd be cute if it weren't for the fact that his skin was dry and cracking most of the time.

"Fuyuka dear, the boy has requested that you join him today," Kuro said flatly, his gleaming yellow eyes never seemed to leave her, though to be honest, she couldn't tell, either way, his eyes held no iris. Haitsuki always thought he smelled of smog when he used his quirk. It just barely covered the scent of corps that clung to him.

"Okay," Haitsuki agreed without much thought. She wanted to be of help to her grandfather, so if that meant keeping Tenko company, then she would. Grabbing her sweater, she stepped up to Kuro and nodded. Kuro took no time in opening his warp gate and walking through with her.

Coming out the other side into a sullen room, Haitsuki spotted Tenko in a corner trembling. This happened frequently. Tenko had a quirk that decayed things when he put all five fingers on the item, living or otherwise. He often hurt himself at night in his sleep and destroyed his things. It was heartbreaking to see him suffer over his quirk. While he had gotten better over the time she had associated with him. It didn't change the reality that he was hesitant to touch anything or anyone.

"Tenko, please don't hide in a corner like that." Haitsuki walked over to him, ignoring Kuro the second she laid eyes on the boy.

"I hate it," Tenko said in an almost growl. She wasn't sure if his inclination to do such things was due to spending so much time around beast quirk users or if it was just him.

"hate what, Tenko?" She kneeled in front of him, resting her hand on his crossed arms. His face was buried in them as they sat on his upward bent knees.

"I hate that I can't just touch whatever I want; everything I touch dies." Haitsuki watched as he tensed up further into himself.

"so what?" she shrugged "when I first started to get my beast features, I destroyed many things, even cut up mama, lucky for us Beast heal fast." Which was true, there were several times that she had forgotten she had new claws.

Tenko peaked out at her. His stair was void of most things. It's like he was dead. She wanted to bring the life back to his eyes, but she was only seven. What could she do to make him happy? She forgot he didn't like being stared at. She only stopped when she saw him start to scratch his neck; it was a tick that he did when he was overwhelmed. Much like her when she flicks her tail side to side.

"You and Father are the only ones I need anyway," He stated lowly, though she could still hear him. She wasn't sure if she was meant to or not, so she kept quiet. Moving her hand to his cheek, she felt him flinch under her touch.

"Its okay Tenko you know I won't hurt you, I'll never leave you alone. Just like gramps, I'll always be here for you. You never have to be alone again." Haitsuki smiled brightly at him and leaned in, trying to pry his knees apart.

"What are you doing," Tenko asked as he started, grabbing her upper arm being extra sure he didn't place all five fingers down.

"I want to do something nice for you," Haitsuki said, finally getting between his legs. Moving her face close to his, she smiled even more. The look of utter discomfort from her closeness was pleasing weirdly. Despite being here for so long, Tenko never did seem to get used to a wolf pack's need for physical contact. Haitsuki knew that Tenko had been in the company of the doctor before coming to live here with her pack. Truth be told there was no real way to know if he was even exposed to skin to skin contact or not.

"You're to close." He grumbled but let her go.

Without warning, Haitsuki leaned forward the rest of the way and licked his cheek slowly. He tasted similarly of the flesh on old game kills. The texture of his skin under her semi-rough tongue was odd to her. It seemed to be dry enough that it mimicked the dead skin on the bottom of your foot when you didn't wear shoes outside for a long time, and it got all peally though it was on his face and not his foot.

"You've lost it, haven't you?" Tenko stated though he didn't move away from her as she cleaned his skin with her tongue. Sighing, he sat their quietly, only moving his arms around her waist to hold on to her as she did what she wanted.

Haitsuki didn't respond to him, though he didn't exactly expect her too. Haitsuki had one of her mother's quirks, Healing tongue, The enzymes in her mouth could heal minor wounds when she licked the area clean. She had never tried to heal anything worse than a shallow bite from one of the pups. This was also the first time she had tried using it on anyone outside of her family.

"Your eyes are red, Haichan," Tenko said just above a whisper. Haitsuki pulled away, licking her lips. Tenko was flushed and staring at her in a way that made it look like he was scared of her.

"What's the matter, Tenko?" She cocked her head to the side, studying him, observing as he breathed hard.

"Your eyes." Tenko touched just under one of her eyes. "I've never seen your eyes turn red before" Haitsuki tried to back up from him, thinking that maybe she had scared him. Her eyes did that sometimes when she was mad, but never while healing anyone, she wasn't sure what had her inner beast banging against its cage. It didn't change the fact that it made her uncomfortable for him to see it.

"I'm sorry," Tenko pulled her forward to him, hugging her close.

"No, it's okay, I like it."

"oh," Haitsuki wasn't sure how to feel about that. was she happy that he liked her red eyes?

As time went on, Tenko and Hatsuki got closer all without her father ever knowing she was spending time with him. Kuro came and got her all the time, and her grandfather spent a long time healing from his injury. She didn't like the thought of taking a quirk from someone, but when she happened on someone with a self-healing quirk, she quickly told her grandfather about it so that he could take it. There was nothing more important than her alpha.

Tenko wanting to put his past behind him decided to change his name at random it was odd to her, after all, it was your past that helped you become who you were, but she decided to help him. She also found that the more time she spent with the pack and Tenko, the more natural she was around them. Though only when alone with Tenko did she ever act difficult.

By the time she was twelve, she was assigned a male caretaker. He was from a kitsune family. Her grandfather deemed that she needed to be watched at all times. The older she got and closer to coming of age became. Tenko didn't seem to care for him much, but that didn't matter to her. She cared about Tenko a lot. And he appeared to be protective of her as she would expect an alpha male to be. Her grandfather had told her that when she was old enough, Tenko would be her breeder so that they could have his quirk in their bloodline. At first, she didn't understand, but now that she was getting older and Tenko spent more time keeping her close, the more she realized that Tenko would be the male that gave her pups. While she didn't have an opinion, either way, it was nice to know it would be someone within the pack even if he weren't a beast.

She was going to be made to start studying to get her Hero Licence soon. Everyone in her pack did it, must beast did if they lived out in the open like she did so that they wouldn't get in trouble for using parts of their quirks. She didn't know if she wanted to use her Licence, but Haitsuki knew it was a must if she wanted to keep living in the outside world. Her father had told her that he accepted a teaching spot at U.A in Japan to find the next symbol of peace. She often wondered why her father didn't just pick her, but then again, she never did show much interest in helping anyone outside of her pack. She just hoped that he picked someone not so childish as him.

Over the years, she had come to understand as well that her father wasn't her father. He was quirkless until he received his quirk from his mentor. She wanted to tell him that he should thank her grandfather for the quirk, but that would be going against her grandfather. Her sire was just someone that was picked by her grandfather to breed with her mother. She knew who he was and that he had other children, but she didn't much care for him, so her interest never went past knowing that he had children. It wasn't important.

Right now, she was picking out a present for Tenko's nineteenth birthday. He had settled on a new name to be called as well as one for her. As she was about to pick up a black hoody from the rack, a tap was felt on her shoulder making her turn around.

"Oh, Tomura, what are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Updates for this story will be on my profile feel free to check that out. Also, if you didn't know, this site has an app! I love it personally.**

**Also, if you enjoy this story, please do one of the following so that I know you enjoy it, which keeps me writing, thus gets you more chapters.**

**Review/Follow/Favorite**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or its character's plot or backstories.**

**This chapter wasn't edited entirely, so sry for any fuckary in this chapter.**

**editing date: 3/18/2020**

**OoO**

"I was out walking around when I spotted you." Tenko or she supposed it was Tomura now, pulled her in close.

"Oh, well, I was looking to buy you a gift for your birthday" She was always honest with him; after all, he was her grandfather's successor. He was going to be the next Alpha, even if she wanted to keep something small from him like a birthday gift, instinct prevented her from doing so.

He looked as if he was contemplating her answer before he smirked at her. He leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the forehead. Pulling her away from the racks and silently leading her back to the bar. It took ruffly twenty mins of walking with his arm around her shoulders. She supposed it looked like siblings walking around given their physical ages and the fact that she was so much shorter then Tomura.

He was a hundred and seventy-five centimeters tall about five foot nine. He was only three inches taller than the average Japanese Male. Lengthy looking with grayish hair that had the slightest hint of blue hues to it when the light hit it just right. He wasn't that intimidating at first glance. But Kami help anyone that made him mad over anything, even a child's video game. Though those outbursts were nothing compared to if he thought she was insulted or hurt in some way. Tomura Shigaraki was never more ruthless and deadly than when she was involved. Despite not being a Beast Quirk user, he had the protective Alpha wolf instinct down. The thought made her shiver.

"Are you cold?" Tomura asked her as he pulled her in closer to him.

"Oh, no, I was just thinking of the last time someone insulted me in front of you." she stopped walking, putting her arms up like a child in the typical 'pick me up ' jester. Tomura didn't question it and just picked her up so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and nuzzle into him. She wasn't sure why but she just wanted to be held by him at that moment. While she didn't care for his sent all that much becuase he smelled of death, She had grown accustomed to it over the years, and it was comforting to be coated in his sent.

"You'll never be alone or mistreated for any reason while I'm breathing." His grip on her tightened as he held her. A nod was his only reply back. He was okay with that. Walking into the bar, Kurogiri looked up at them but said nothing. He was accustomed to seeing them in such intimate closeness by this point. He surmised that it was due to Haitsuki's being raised in America. Though even for him seeing a nineteen-year-old boy, holding a preteen girl in his arms in a way that spoke of more than friendship unnerved him.

...

It was early that morning when her grandfather requested her presence, they had all been busy planning something, but she wasn't allowed to know all the details. Tomura had demanded that while he didn't like keeping her entirely out of the loop, it was for the best. He wanted to keep her as safe as possible.

"ah, Haitsuki dear on time as always." Her grandfather started when she walked through the door.

"of course. No one keeps the Alpha waiting." She replied matter of factly.

"I want you to go to the U.S.J with Tomura and observe, do not do anything else. Tomura must learn things on his own."Nodding to her grandfather, she left the room and made her way to the U.S.J. It wouldn't take her long to get there with her speed.

...

Haitsuki arrived at the U.S.J. just as the attack started, none of them noticed her when she slipped in, making her way to the top of the dome-like ceiling. It would be easier to view everything if she stayed up here. Though as she watched, she felt terrible for Tomura. He was losing to a group of first-year kids. There was one that reminded Haitsuki of her father, and as she got closer to observe, she realized that the sent of his quirk was the same. This boy must be her fathers' successor. She wondered briefly if his old sidekick had met him yet. Though the thought was halted when she saw Tomura scratching at his neck, it was one of his ticks. He always did it when he was overwhelmed.

When her father showed up to help the students, she just sighed to herself. Of course, he came flying in with is typical poses and catchphrase. Why couldn't he be normal for once? His battle with them looked like it was taking a toll on him. He would probably shorten his time again after this though she had to admit that some of the students were quite gifted.

The one that had managed to get ahold of Kuro left the scent of burnt sugar in the air. She felt her eyes dilate as she stared as his back and gulped. She loved the smell of sweet things. Shaking her head to clear it, she focused on Tomura again. He looked like he was about to lose it if she was honest. As much as she wanted to help, she couldn't go due to her grandfather telling her not to and the fact that her father was right there fighting them.

There was no way he wouldn't know it was her, even if it had been a while since he had seen her in person. When they finally retreated, she dropped down just in time to go through one of Kuros warp gates. In a matter of seconds, she was in the bar, Tomura angry and flipping out as he held his injured hand. He had been shot in many places to hinder his escape. She sighed and looked at the computer screen that showed the words 'sound only' across it. She knew her grandfather was on the other side of the connection, but he didn't say anything. She waited for Tomura to calm down on his own, as did Kuro. Once he was calm, Kuro got him up the stairs to his room. They were gone for about thirty mins when Kuro came back into the bar looking exhausted.

"He is asking for you," Kuro said as he walked behind the bar and got busy. As if they didn't just fail in their mission and had to take care of a flipping out Tomura.

The chill factor in that man would always amaze her. Nodding to him, she made her way up the stairs and into Tomuras room with no hesitation. Pausing only long enough to close the door behind her. Swiftly making it to his bedside, she kneeled and looked him over, she wanted to help in some way, but the only thing she could think of was to try and heal him.

"Tomura" she called out softly

"Haitsuki..." He sounded like he was whimpering, and she didn't like it.

"I'm going to try and heal you." Not wasting any more time, she moved the blanket that Kuro had placed over him off, moving to the wounds on his thigh. He had been shot in both as well as his hand and upper arm. Undoing the bandaging, she stepped forward and put her mouth on the wound, running her tongue into the bullet wound, cleaning it thoroughly. Allowing the enzymes in her mouth to do what they could for him.

She was surprised to see that she was able to heal such a wound till it was closed, though not wholly healed if he moved around too much it would reopen. She saved the injury on his hand for last. He was touchy about his hands. Kuro hadn't even been able to put a bandage on it. She decided to just go for it and put her mouth on it. Tomura flinched but didn't pull away, taking that as a good thing she continued to work on the wound.

"It feels good," Tomura gasped out as his other hand caressed her hair, him making sure to have at least one finger lifted as to not to hurt her with his quirk.

Glancing up at him as she continued to clean and heal his wound, she saw that he was breathing hard, his eyes half-closed. She took note of the sharp sents in the air. She knows this was the sent males gave off during spring. It was rare for Tomura to have such a scent, and it had never happened with just her in the room, there was usually another female around when it happened.

"If you keep that up while you look at me with those red eyes of yours, I'm liable to forget your still a child." Tomura pulled her mouth away from his nearly done healing wound and sat up entirely, pulling her face close to his.

"What do you mean, 'forget I'm a child'?" Tomura kissed her thoroughly at that moment. He had never done so before. The most he had done was hold her like the day she wanted to be carried back to the bar on his birthday or chased kisses here and there. She had snuggled up to him to sleep on more than one occasion, but he was the next Alpha. Her grandfather always allowed the pack members to come to him and snuggle up. The pack was always very 'touchy' for Japanese social norms. So the fact that he was now kissing her full-on, she was almost panicking.

The girl she was, was screaming in embarrassment since it was her first real kiss but the animal side of her brain was yelling instinctual behavior at her, it wanted her to submit to her future Alpha and breeding partner, though not entirely as if to say he could only go so far before being bitten.

"You're a child now, but in a few years I'll have you, Master might only regard it as breeding, but I won't let anyone else touch you." Tomura caressed her face as he pulled away to lay back down. She was still in his lap, lost in thought, as she touched her lips. "lay down," Tomura commanded, and she obeyed.

...

She spent the next year observing Tomura's plans one after the other and even took the time to spy on the students of Class one A. She never told Tomura the things she knew here and there about them, but he also never asked. She all most shout her father out after his big fight with her grandfather, All for one.

She had been caught in the crossfire, screamed for her father, and even though he flinched at her scream, he made no move to save her. It was Dabi and Tomura that had spent days digging through the rubble to find her. She and Dabi had become close when she realized who he indeed was to her by the sent he carried. She had confronted him about it, and Dabi hadn't lied to her as she thought he would. He was protective of her. She liked having another brother around.

She was trapped in the rubble for three days, though at the time, she didn't know that. She was informed of the length of time later. The three days of darkness. She kept playing over and over in her mind as she slowly suffocated under that rubble was the fact that her father didn't make a move to save her. He had reacted to her voice, so he knew she was there. Her loving respect for her father turned into bitterness as she breathed in the dirt and dust. At first, she tried to claw her way out, allowing her nails to extend. But there was just too much. No matter how sharp her claws were all she had down was make more fine dust to breathe in. She had never panicked before, and she didn't allow herself to do so under that rubble. She would remain a proud Ookami Alpha Female to the very end. She would not disgrace herself or her line. Though she also knew that all the pride in the world wouldn't save her. She wouldn't cry, she wanted to, the rubble and dirty scrapped and cut her skin, her claws though strong still had cuts around the cuticle from her trying to dig herself out. She was in and out of consciousness when she heard the shifting in the rubble. Looking up just in time to see a large piece of debris be moved to allow the light to shine through making her squint. A hand came forward, and the scent of death hit her nose. As much as she told herself she wouldn't cry, as much as Haitsuki told herself she was fine, that scent made her sob as she was pulled up into cold arms that she knew could only belong to Tenko. She cried, and he held there in the rubble. Consoling her as he to fight back the tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Updates for this story will be on my profile feel free to check that out. Also, if you didn't know, this site has an app! I love it personally.**

**Also, if you enjoy this story, please do one of the following so that I know you enjoy it, which keeps me writing, thus gets you more chapters.**

**Review/Follow/Favorite**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or its character's plot or backstories.**

**editing done: 3/18/20**

Haitsuki woke from her sleep do to the yelling not far from her door with the scent of charred wood that followed. For a moment, she forgot where she was. Just as she sat up in her bed, the shoji door that was the door to her room was set ablaze and in walked a furious Enji Todoroki.

"Who let you into the compound, and why are you in America?" Haitsuki said in a strained voice. Her throat still hadn't healed entirely after her three days stays in the rubble and the hard, ugly cry she shared with Tomura. Usually, she would have healed already, but she was depressed despite not wanting to admit it, everyone knew that she was. Not only was the Alpha, All for one, in jail in japan right now but the person she loved most as her father hadn't saved her.

"You were there," Enji said in an uncharacteristically soft tone. The Males behind him looked from her to Enji, making her sigh. With the Alpha gone at the moment and Tomura in hiding, it was up to her to lead.

"it's fine; you may go. Enji will only burn the place down if you try and force him out." She waved to them, making them leave, though with hesitation. If Kiba were here, he would be booting Enji out by force. She just knew it.

"I wasn't sure if you knew who I was or not," Enji said, taking a seat next to her Futon. "if anything, I assumed that you would think I'm some noisy hero."

"Of Course, I know who you are. But how did you know it was me, as far as I know, you didn't know what I looked like." Haitsuki sighed as she looked up at him; she was already fed up with people at the moment.

"How could I not know my daughter. The moment I hear you scream, I knew in my heart that you were mine." All she could do was stare wide-eyed at him, despite herself, the tears came forth. What was she supposed to say or do with that? The father she loved didn't save her or even seem to try, the grandfather she loved was put away by that same man, and here was Enji Todoroki, the one her mother didn't want her around. Only used to as breeding horse, had never seen her before that day and he just knew... He came all the way to the American Pack just to find her.

"I searched for you in the surrounding rubble; when I couldn't find you, I went to the compound. The pack wouldn't let me in but did say that you were in America." Enji put his hand on her head, he looked like the tender moment that was happening was making him uncomfortable, but it was that moment that despite what Dabi and her mother had ever said about him, she saw him in a new light and silently sobbed.

...

By the time she was better and able to go back to Japan, she hadn't heard much from Tomura or Kuro for that matter, so she decided to visit her grandfather. It was harder then she thought it would be to get into the prison to see him, but she made sure to be in her male form when she did so.

"What do you want me to do, Alpha?" Haitsuki bowed her head to All for One.

"Observe, for the time being, you must stay out of it as much as possible so that the pack has its leader." All for One had responded to her without otherwise reacting to her.

With her orders clear, she left the way she came. Now that Enji knew her face as well, she needed to be more careful. She took to being in her male form at all times from then on. No one needed to know who she was. It was also then that she started to go by Yuki, a name Tomura picked for her.

It was a good thing, too, as she had walked in on a sense between Deku and Chisaki. Haitsuki stayed in the shadows and watched as they seemed to be having a stair down over a little girl who was called Eri. She had heard about Chisaki from Tomura a time or two, but this was her first time seeing him.

In the end, the little girl, Eri, Went with him, she wanted to help the girl. The scent of fear on her was overwhelming. But she was in Japan, not America, and she didn't have a hero license. The rules of the outside world bared her, and if she wanted to stay, she would have to obey them.

She watched as the boy, Deku, got up and looked her way. She didn't so much as blink when she staired back for that split second. The scent of one for all on him made her want to rage. It was her father's quirk, the quirk that came from her grandfather. She walked away; she didn't want anything to do with her father's favorite child. She was on her way to meet up with Tomura, lost in thought, unaware of her surroundings when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"I'd know you anywhere" Haitsuki looked back and up at the voice attached to the arm. Despite her male form giving her more hight, she was still only fourteen years old, and about 172 cm or five feet, seven inches give or take a few while this man was 200 cm (6'7").

"Sir Nighteye," Haitsuki growled out.

"Fuyuka - san," Sir Nighteye said in a monotone voice as he pushed his glasses back up, the glare from doing so blocking her view of his eyes. "I may not have seen you in six years, but I remember you from using my quirk all thoughts years ago."

"Sir Nighteye," Haitsuki smiled sweetly up at him. "If you do not remove your hand from this Fuyuka's person, It will be removed" Nighteye seemed unfazed but removed his hand regardless.

"Shouldn't you be in America out of All Might's way?"

"While your distaste for this Fuyuka's person is duly noted, Sir Nighteye. Should you be questioning an Alpha in her own territory?" While her tone and face were sweet as sugar, the underlining malice was heard all too clearly by the male.

"Fine, just don't cause any trouble while you're here." When Sir Nighteye was out of view, she dropped her smile. She knew that he wouldn't tell Toshinori about her being here, but that didn't change the fact that he had seen her. She would need to stay more aware.

She wandered around town for a while, making sure she wasn't being followed before heading to Tomura. Haitsuki had made up her mind about a few things. While she couldn't risk the rest of the pack knowing she could still do what she wanted in her male form and she didn't think Tomura would care what gender she was so long as she gave him the go-ahead.

...

It didn't take her long to get to the apartment that she was to meet Tomura in. No one but Kuro and All for One knew of this apartment. It's supposed to be the place she would stay once she and Tomura were given the okay to Breed. All for one hadn't wanted her to be with the pack during that time. His reasoning was never shared with her. And to her knowledge, it wasn't shared with Tomura either.

For now, it served as an excellent place to meet up, and it would be a good place for what it is she wanted to do. Pulling out her key so she could unlock the door, she paused midway to the keyhole. She smelled Tomura inside. She put her key away and knocked instead. When Tomura opened the door, she noted he wasn't in a good mood. Undeterred by that, Haitsuki smiled at him.

"I'm home," Haitsuki softly said to him. He smirked and walked away, leaving the door open for her. _So like him._ "Tomura, you shouldn't just walk off like that." Haitsuki playfully scolded him as she walked in, closing the door behind her and taking off her shoes. He didn't respond to her, and that was fine. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"no" Tomura walked into the bedroom, the sound of him plopping into the bed reached her sensitive ears. At least he was in the right room for her to do what she wanted.

"Are you okay?" Haitsuki asked as she went into the room. Sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"I have to go meet that beak guy."

"I see." Haitsuki laid down, facing him.

"What are you doing?" Tomura looked her right in the eye as she got closer to him

"Tomura... Do you think that despite my outward age, you could treat me as an adult?" Haitsuki blushed as she moved her hand down to his belt, resting her hand there a moment. Tomura didn't flinch or react at the movement.

"Do you want to be grown-up?" He asked her as he moved his own hand to her cheek.

"I know that we don't have permission, and if I were to say yes in my female form, everyone at the compound would be able to smell that I wasn't pure anymore no matter how much I bathed... So Id have to be in my Male form-" Tomura put a finger to her lips to cut her off.

"Alright" Before she could say anything else, Tomura moved in to kiss her roughly, she was nervous. While she'll admit that for the last few months certain things had been waking up in her mind and lower half, she knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she also knew that she didn't want to wait.

Tomura's hands pushed her onto her back so that he could place himself between her legs. He felt around her body, lingering at her nipples a moment to tease them from outside her clothes, making her moan into their kiss. Pulling away from her, Tomura smirked.

"If playing with you in your male form like this makes you moan, I wonder what you would sound like in your female form?" Before she could try and answer, Tomura moved his hand lower to her now male anatomy, Stroking it through her clothes, making the half-awake member fully wake up.

"I suppose I could play with you in this way in your female form as well, but making you submit to me in this form is enticing. " Blushing hard Haitsuki couldn't help but grunt and moan as Tomura continued to stroke. She hadn't even thought about that, and It didn't occur to her that she would be the one submitting. Tomura chuckled, using his quirk to remover her clothes as he slid his hands back over her body.

"You don't have to touch me, but I am going to touch you," Tomura stated before moving down her body and placing her in his mouth. Haitsuki jolted at the feel of his hot, wet mouth on her very male anatomy.

Tomura at first moved slow, bringing his mouth down on the shaft as if to test out what he could take, after a few minutes he picked up the pace, the sight erotic to Haitsuki. Maybe she liked her male form more then she thought. She was making a sound that could only be comparable to a low rumbling growl of pleasure though maybe others might think of it differently, depending on what they had to compare it to. Haitsuki never understood why around the compound males would make the noise while with the females, but now she understood. She couldn't help herself when she grabbed the back of Tomuras head and began bucking her hips. Tomura didn't outwardly complain or have the scent of distress. He smelled of arousal. She didn't expect the feel of his hot mouth on her would feel so good. It made her mind fuzzy.

"Tomura..." She went to push him away because she felt something like a coil about to burst as her muscles tightened. But Tomura ignored her and kept at it till the coil snapped, and she came in his mouth. Panting, she watched as Tomura swallowed and licked his lips. She was very much sure at that moment that she REALLY liked her male form. Though she wasn't sure what to do with her knot in this situation.

Without giving her any brake or warning, Tomura kissed her sliding his tongue into her mouth. So that she could taste herself, removing his own clothes as he did so. Tomura was rubbing himself against Haitsukis knot as he kissed her, making her jerk and cum more staining the both of them in it.

"My turn now," Tomura flipped her to her stomach and spread her cheeks. She felt his saliva on her entrance, making her stomach do a flip, she had butterflies, any second now she would be having sex for the first time and in her male form. And not in the passion she thought she would be in. She didn't fight it though; she was excited to try it, and besides, this was her Alpha.

She expected to feel his member enter her at this point, but instead, she felt his finger push in. It was an odd feeling but still pleasurable. She peered behind her at Tomura, smirking. She didn't question him. Instead, she nodded to let him know she was okay. Tomura worked his finger in completely, waiting a moment before working the finger in and out of her untouched cavern. Haitsuki felt herself getting more and more worked up and even began moving her hips in time with his finger.

"Want more?" Tomura questioned.

"Yes" she panted

"yes what?"

"Yes, Alpha." Tomura put a second finger inside, starting to do scissoring motions to stretch the opening more. Haitsuki gasped and pushed back onto Tomuras fingers more frantically. She loved the feel of his fingers invading her.

"Do you want my cock, Pet?" Unable to voice her want due to being so worked up, Haitsuki nodded. Tomura grins as he positioned Haitsuki. He seemed to be enjoying her whimpers that came once he removed his fingers from her.

"Be a Good little wolf and take all of me." Tomura pushed in slowly, despite his words and callous nature. He was gentle and patient through the whole thing, taking it slow when needed allowing Haitsuki to get used to him inside her and then speeding up and seemed to be trying to please her first. It didn't take long for Haitsuki to start crying out in pleasure. Her instincts were taking over, making her go into a male equivalent of heat. She spent that night begging her Alpha to knot her despite her male form. Something Tomura couldn't physically do for her. That didn't stop him from being rough and biting into her neck. If he had been a beast user like her, this would have started a mating bond; sadly, he couldn't do so. By time Haitsuki calmed down and allowed Tomura to leave the bedroom, it had been a few days. She was left reacted and genuinely coated in his sent. He had covered her in his essence inside and out. She wasn't sure if she would ever get the scent of him out of her, let alone her skin. Haitsuki wasn't going to start thinking about how to cover all the bite marks left all over her body. A Few times, he had used his quirk because the level of pleasure she was feeling had the wires in her brain crossed, and the pain came off as a pleasure. He even had her asking for the use of his quirk. While she was completely embarrassed and mortified, Haitsuki couldn't have been happier.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Updates for this story will be on my profile feel free to check that out. Also, if you didn't know, this site has an app! I love it personally.**

**Also, if you enjoy this story, please do one of the following so that I know you enjoy it, which keeps me writing, thus gets you more chapters.**

**Review/Follow/Favorite**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or its character's plot or backstories.**

**Editing done: 3/18/20**

**OoO**

After the few days Haitsuki had spent with Tomura, she had to let him leave. It was bittersweet. She wanted him to stay. To go ahead and be hers forever, but it wasn't meant to be. Tomura had things he wanted to do. Despite what they had just done, Tomura still didn't want her apart of anything. He was a villain in the darkness, she, according to him, was the light that could always go either way. She wasn't so sure about that.

To clear her head, she left the apartment, deciding to take a walk. She needed to clear her head. Things had been moving slow till now, and yet so many things were still left unsaid and unresolved. Though she was now on speaking terms with her sire that fact being kept to herself. Haitsuki didn't want to have to explain herself to anyone. Plus, there was the fact that Haitsuki hadn't heard from All Might in awhile; in fact, the last Haitsuki had heard from All Might was just before the fight with All for One. Haitsuki was more than okay with that. She wasn't ready to face him. Her heart was still in turmoil over the whole ordeal. She had never felt more conflicted in her life. Then there was that boy in green that smelled so much like Toshinori. She knew by that scent that the boy was his successor. Tomura was upset with him. She had heard Tomura say his name here and there, Midoriya, she believed. No harm in taking a closer look. Hatsuki had seen class 1-A during the U.A. sports festival and had run into many of the students since then. She had learned things here and there, but this Midoriya wasn't one of the ones she had seen as often as the others.

Before she knew it, she was in front of Sir Nighteyes agency. How did she end up here? The faint smell of the boy, Midoriya, went by with the change in airflow. She smirked at herself. She must have been subconsciously following his scent as she walked around the city. Midoriya was a first-year, two years older than her. They should be doing there shadowing with hero's this late in the year. How strange that he would be here with Sir Nighteye.

Haitsuki knew full well that Sir Nighteye and her father had parted on less than good terms. Sir Nighteye had used his quirk Foresight to predict her father's future. Sir Nighteye was frantic back then when father... All Might the Symble of Peace was hurt so badly by All for One her grandfather. Nighteye had told her father that he was going to die and should retire and find a successor. Haitsuki had been hiding around a conner listing in at the time. She couldn't bring herself to comfort her father during that time, after all it was her grandfather that had hurt him.

Moving into the building, making sure not to be seen Haitsuki found the boy and six other students, three of them seemed to be older then Midoriya. They were discussing a case they were working on. It would seem that the green-haired boy was upset, a Pro hero that told them to call him Erasure head outside of school gave him a talk, Midoriya appeared to be a lot like her father, with his actions based on what the hero was saying.

The fact that he seemed to be so much like her father upset Haitsuki. Had this boy replaced her? Was that why she was abandoned under that rubble? She doubted that anyone knew of her existence or that All Might even had a child. She couldn't blame this boy. The fault lay with All Might. She knew that her being kept in America was to keep her safe, so she wouldn't get hurt. After what happened to her mother All Might just wasn't the same. He didn't seem to know what to do with her. But at the same time, If Enji Todoroki of all people looked for her, why didn't the person she called father. Enji knew that she was a beast type and could, in theory, survive many things that would harm anyone else, but there he was, making sure he saw that she was safe with his own eyes.

OoO

Haitsuki spent some time at the compound in japan while Shigaraki stayed busy doing whatever it was that he did. It wasn't long before she had heard from Endeavor about a big case that had happened. Apparently, Sir Night Eye had passed away during this case. While Haitsuki didn't much care for the man, she knew it would upset her father, so she caved and called him.

"Ah, Hai-chan, what's the matter!?" All Might manically answer Haitsukis call on practically the first ring.

"I had heard that Sir Night Eye Passed on."

"... oh, " He sighed, "who told you that?"

"Well, clearly not you, of course, I was simply worried as to your state of mind. He was a close friend of yours." All Might was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. Haitsuki assumed that he was confused by her behavior with him. Haitsuki had always been cheerful with Toshinori and happy. That changed, however, after the fight with All for One.

"I'm sorry Haitsuki, we haven't spoken really since summer break here. I'm sure you didn't like hearing about my retirement from a text, either."

Hatsuki thought about what text she had gotten lately for a moment and pulled the phone from her ear to look at her text messages. She could still hear him talking with her excellent hearing he was going on and on about things that had happened, but she noted as she looked up his text messages that he still hadn't mentioned Midoriya or the fact that he had clearly heard her scream during the fight with All for One. All Haitsuki could do was narrow her eyes at the phone.

"You know, Hunny, I thought that it might be good if you came to Japan to live."

Hatsuki paused in her reading of the text that she hadn't bothered to open since the battle. She hadn't expected that. Why would she need to live in Japan now? Granted, she had been going back in forth for some time without him knowing.

"Why now?" You asked him

"Well, I think going to U.A. would be good for you, and on top of that, I miss having you close."

"I'm homeschooled now because of my quirk. Do you think someone with my type of quirk would be good around a bunch of hormonal boys during such a time?" Haitsuki Raised an eyebrow as she looked at her phone. She almost wished he could see the deadpan look on her face.

"OH!?" Toshinori squeaked, "I suppose you're right, but I'm sure Principal Nezu would be okay in making some precautions for you."

"...I'm ... two years younger than your current class, correct?"

"um, Yes?"

"Then, do you plan to stay a teacher until I get there, or will you also retired from that once this class has graduated?" There was a nervous chuckle on the other end of the phone. Of course, All Might would be retiring from teaching as well once his heir left the school. Haitsuki's phone call went on for about another hour with All Might trying to convince her to go to U.A., but Hatsuki was at a disagreement with Toshinori on the subject. His swift change in subject from Nighteye to her going to U.A. was also annoying as well.

When she finally got her father off the phone she tried to call Kurogiri, Haitsuke knew she would need to go home to America soon. If her father was set on her going to U.A. then she would need to get home before he checked in on her there as well as her school work. Unfourtantly Just as he had answered the phone Heros interrupted, Kuro had quickly stated he'd smash the phone and hung up. Haitsuki knew that wasn't a good thing and had quickly text Tomura about it.

With her warp gate captured, Haitsuki had to find someone with a similar quirk to get her home. Luckily for Haitsuki, she always knew where to look. The method of travel wasn't as smooth as before. Instead of stepping through a gate she was transported via a water-like substance that came spilling from her mouth. once back in America, Haitsuki decided to actually do all the classwork she should have had done already. With her father wanting her to go to U.A., it was only a matter of time before he started actually to pay attention to her work. Haitsuki paid attention to any and all news involving the Leauge of villains. At one point, he was spotted attacking a transport van shortly after the yakuza overhaul was captured. The sand hero Snatch had intercepted during that display. The resulting crash was a mess, though Shigaraki had managed to get that gangster free, though free by normal terms was always out the window with her Alpha. Haitsuki had texted him asking about it, and all she got back was a smiling emoji. It had made her raise a brow at the screen. She didn't know shigaraki knew how to use emojis. Though with Tuga around, she supposed it wasn't so far fetched.

September and October seemed to fly by with little to no word from shigaraki. He seemed to be keeping Haitsuki out of things more so than normal. But then again, she supposed that she herself was a weakness to him in a way. Besides, it wasn't as if she could just go with him. Not with her father being all might and her sire being Endeavor. One of them was sure to know it was her due to her quirk. That didn't stop Haitsuki from texting Shigaraki at least ones per day. She was worried about him.

During this time Haitsuki's father had filled her in on the happening during the U.A. Cultural festival during that time; apparently his class had decided to do a live performance. Toshinori was trying harder than ever to get haitsuki to join U.A. despite her saying she didn't want to. He was also checking in on her school work to make sure she had good enough grades to apply. No matter how much they talked, she just couldn't get it through to him that she wanted no part of U.A. or the heroes. She would get her Hero license in two or so years so that she wouldn't be barred from using her quirk in the future as many of those with her type of quirk, but that didn't mean she wanted to be a hero like her father or sire.

Haitsuki had heard a few things from the underground networks about her Alpha and decided to chance it and go back to Japan. Shigaraki had already added the yakuza to the leagues' numbers, and now it seemed that he was going to go after the liberation army. There were so many game pieces at work right now that she wasn't sure shigaraki would be okay mentally in the end. Sure he would win that she knew, but what about his mind?


End file.
